<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floating. by pdot1123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510878">Floating.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123'>pdot1123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man summarizing and musing his final moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Floating.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The low beeping of my snub fighter is masked by the beeping and clicking of the ship's console. I gaze out in the endless abyss of space, tinted by the sealed neutronium infused glass of my cockpit, and the many colorful diagnostics reports of my breathing helmet. All I can see is the massive metal circlet which allows us to fly through the boundless void, like a mighty halo created by some more glorious power, all highlighted by the red and blue lasers lights of humankind. I feel the oxygen slipping from my lips, and my ship slowly fades farther and farther from the Fermirätsel Gate. My mind begins to fade to a soft, uncaring realm, perhaps created by some unknowable deity who loves me, like a benevolent father, who allows all my worldly troubles to be done away by a slow, dark nothingness which ran from the corners of my eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like tears in rain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>